Desperate
by Countess of Belgravia
Summary: Why is Harry so happy? Ron and Hermione can't figure it out. Perhaps...a mystery lover? Warnings: Slash, wanking.


Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the beauty that is Harry Potter and Co.; they all belong to the lovely Mme. Rowling.

Harry's face split into a blinding smile as soon as he noticed his snowy owl flying towards him, a rolled parchment held tightly within her talons. Hedwig landed with a flourish, sticking her leg toward Harry as she nicked some of his bacon. The Boy Who Lived's grin continued to grow as his eyes greedily took in the content written in the parchment in what could only be a flowing script.

Hermione looked at her dark haired friend, an insatiable curiosity burning in her intense gaze; Ron would have probably stared at him too, wondering what had him in such a good mood, if he wasn't stuffing his face already. A slight pink color touched upon Harry's cheeks, and his eyes became just a tad glazed over in an unknown emotion. Gently, he folded the piece of parchment and put it in his robe.

"Who was it from, Harry?" – asked Hermione, her eyes glinting with a hidden layer of calculation, which made the boy shiver slightly.

"It was from a friend." – answered he, unsuccessfully trying to hide the blush that threatened to overtake his fair skin. The green eyed boy sighed softly in relief as his friend hummed noncommittally and resumed reading Hogwarts: A History, which she had brought for "light reading" again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's mouth was parted slightly as panting breaths were forcefully ripped from his lungs and through his reddened lips, a sheen of sweat making his pale, lithe body glow under the moonlight. Emerald orbs were shut tightly as the sensory overload took him by surprise, hands that seemed to caress and stroke every inch of him made his body burn with an inhuman fire. Wanton moans and desperate pleas for more and harder and faster could be heard echoing around the spacious room. The silk sheets sliding over his skin sensually, making him writhe even more at the feel of the person who was sliding in and out of him roughly, slamming into his prostate with every stroke. He could feel the tight coil in his belly, like a cobra waiting to strike. He was so close, just a little more…

Harry Potter's eyes flew open with a startled gasp, he could feel his cheeks burn crimson has he noticed the state his dream had left him in. With cautious movements, he parted the scarlet curtains that were around his bed, peeking out to make sure his roommates were still asleep. With even more care, he slid out of bed, tip toeing his way to the boys showers, where he would wank himself silly while fantasizing about his dream lover.

The water was warm as it hit his cold skin, causing his slight frame to shiver involuntarily. Harry tilted his head back, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the water on his body. His hand travelled slowly down his torso, pausing for a moment to tweak and play with his nipples. Once they were hard, his deft fingers teased his stomach, moving down steadily to grasp his pulsing flesh in a tight grip. Strong hands moved in sure up and down strokes, twisting his wrist slightly every time he reached the head. He was so painfully aroused, his blood burning with an unmitigated desire, his mind wishing fervently it were someone else's smooth hands stroking his hard cock instead of his own.

He barely managed to muffle the moan of ecstasy that attempted to escape his luscious lips as he reached his climax. He slumped against the wall, the water cooling his heated skin and calming his fluttering heart. He washed himself quickly, stumbling quietly to his bed as soon as he finished. Eyes drooping in exhaustion, he fell asleep warm and content.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Students piled out as soon as the Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop, chattering excitedly, the impending summer holidays causing their happiness levels to rise exponentially. The Golden Trio was no exception, talking animatedly to one another as they collected their trunks and pets, making plans for the summer, deciding where they should go and who they should invite. Neither Ron nor Hermione could figure out why their angst prone friend had such a sap happy grin on his face, or why he seemed to look around, as if looking for something…or someone. And … was that a spring in his step?

For a moment, they didn't notice Ron had stopped walking, and when they turned around, they could see his face looked dazed.

"Blimey!" – exclaimed the temperamental red head, shock clearly evident in his gaze.

Harry and Hermione looked in the general direction Ron was facing, wanting to know what caused their friend to behave in such a way. Harry's smile, if possible, got even bigger. With hugs to the bushy haired girl and the freckled boy, a warm good bye, a promise to write soon, and a blinding smile, Harry Potter walked away from his friends, directly into the waiting arms of one Viktor Krum, star seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. Lips met lips in a passionate display, arms holding onto one another as if they would disappear if they let go. Chastely finishing their kiss, they separated minimally, just enough for their eyes to meet in a heated stare.

Standing ten feet away, stood Hermione and Ron, their mouths hanging open and their eyes bulging out in obvious shock.

**A/N: ** Don't hate me! *puppy dog eyes* I've never written anything remotely lemony, except for that Kuroshitsuji one, but I digress! This is my first, so it's pretty bad, I know this, be gentle! =) I'll be updating Destined for More probably within the next week, and I might do another chapter for Pureblood Expectations since a lovely snake gave me some suggestions. I have some ideas running around my head for future stories, but I don't know when I'll write them out, university is still a bit overwhelming for my high school mentality.

Review! Pwetty pwetty pwease wif a chewwy on top!


End file.
